Mieszanina niejednorodna/Wymiarowanie
Drugi odcinek serii "Mieszanina niejednorodna". Opis Nicol, Jolie i Hermiona razem odkrywają uroki przemieszczania się po dwóch wymiarach. Spotykają przy tym Buforda i Stephanie. Loren próbuje odnaleźć zalety życia na Ziemi, jednak różne czynniki jej to uniemożliwiają. Tymczasem Stefa spotyka Ferba, który najwidoczniej coś przed nią ukrywa. Bohaterowie *Hermiona Ulaniuk *Jolie Martin *Nicole Strong *Buford Van Stomm *Loren Rarity *Stephanie Winner *Stefa Hirano *Ferb Fletcher *Fineasz Flynn *Amy Milton *Paulin Heller *Stev *Fretka Flynn (wspomniana) Niektórzy bohaterowie występują podwójnie. Fabuła Jolie instynktownie wygładziła spódniczkę. Cieszyła się, że zanim włączyła suszarkę, przebrała się w codzienne ubrania. Inaczej zapewne zmuszona byłaby do zwiedzania nowego wymiaru w piżamie, a wątpiła, by Hermiona i Nicole na nią zaczekały. Ulaniuk rozejrzała się dookoła. No tak, od jej ostatniej wizyty nic się nie zmieniło. Spojrzała z zaciekawieniem na Jolie, która przełknęła nerwowo ślinę. Niebieskowłosa doskonale wiedziała, co jej chodzi po głowie. - Herma. - zaczęła Francuzka. - To prawda, że w tym wymiarze trzymam się ze Steph? - Prawda skarbie. Słysząc to, dziewczyna całkowicie straciła kolorki, wpatrując się w przyjaciółkę ze strachem. - Ślicznie razem wyglądacie. - dodała. - Oh, cicho bądź. To nie tak, że Martin bała się samej przyjaźni z Winnerówną. Ona była panicznie przerażona samym wyobrażeniem siebie rozmawiającej z blondynką. Owa wizja sprawiała, że nogi jej się trzęsły niczym galareta. Nicole pstryknęła palcami. - Fakt! - powiedziała. - Wiedziałam, że skądś cię kojarzę. Steph strasznie cię ceni za umiejętności taneczne. Ale ja jakoś nigdy nie miałam przyjemności z tobą rozmawiać. Nie wchodzę w to jej środowisko cheerleaderek, choć Winner chciała mnie do nich zwerbować, kiedy stosunki między nami zrobiły się w miarę neutralne. - powiedziała Strong. - Wiecie, poznałyśmy się w ciekawych okolicznościach. Steph wzięła mnie za dziewczynę Ferba i była strasznie zazdrosna. To było potwornie śmieszne! Hermiona posłała przyjaciółce spojrzenie mówiące "Widzisz? Jednak nie jest tak źle". Jolie natomiast spojrzała na Nicolę z niedowierzaniem. - Czyli, że Steph mnie lubi? - zapytała półgłosem. - Nie wyzywa mnie, ani nie patrzy na mnie jak na rozjechaną na ulicy żabę? Na te słowa, Ukrainka roześmiała się głośno. Tak, zdecydowanie za to tchórzostwo uwielbiała ją najbardziej. - A skąd ja mam wiedzieć jak cię nazywa? Mówiłam, że ledwie cię kojarzę. - powiedziała, ale nagle zauważyła blondynkę wychodzącą z podwórka. - Zresztą myślę, że zaraz same się dowiemy jak na ciebie mówi. Stephanie zamknęła furtkę i ruszyła w ich stronę. Widząc znajome twarze, uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Hej Jolie, hej Nicol. - powiedziała. - I o! - uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie na widok niebieskowłosej. - Witam fankę magazynów porno z gejami. Na widok Stephanie, Jolie instynktownie schowała się za Hermionę, jednak ta szybko wypchnęła ją na przód. Szatynka pomachała jej nieśmiało, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie ani słowa. - To moja Jolie. - wyjaśniła Herma, po czym dodała. - W sensie, ta z mojego wymiaru. Poznajcie się. Jolie, to inna Steph. Ogarnij się. - Salut. - wyjąkała, siląc się na uśmiech. - Aaa. Znów to całe wymiarowanie. Mówili coś o tym dzisiaj w telewizji. - stwierdziła Winner, machnąwszy przy tym ręką, jakby ją to niewiele obchodziło. - Co to za patelnia? - spytała Nicolę. - Jak to "mówili o tym w telewizji"? - odparła Strong, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na ironię Steph względem dzierżonej przez nią zastawy kuchennej. - No coś tam wspominali o zaginięciach ludzi i otwieraniu się jakiś portali. Ciągle o tym trąbią. - blondynka przewróciła oczami. - Jolie, w swoim wymiarze też tańczysz tak dobrze jak tutaj? - Nie wiem, czy tak dobrze. Myślę, że tak... Chyba. - Też dobrze tańczy. - wtrąciła Hermiona, widząc jej policzki Martinówny różowieją. - Ale głównie to tańczy z Ferbem. Z innymi jakoś tak nie łapie rytmu. Albo się bo... - Może na tym poprzestańmy. - przerwała jej szatynka, po czym już z większą pewnością siebie dodała. - Nam też się otworzył portal. W mojej łazience dokładniej. To było ciekawe. - W naszym wymiarze Ferb też dobrze tańczy. - trajkotała Steph. Wolała o wiele bardziej rozmawiać o swoim hobby niż o jakiś przejściach do innych światów. Kogo to obchodziło? - Tańczyliśmy razem wiele razy, ale raczej wolę być niezależną tancerką niż dzielić się z nim widownią. Zresztą oprócz tańca on by oczekiwał czegoś więcej. Niech się trzyma lepiej tej głupiej okularnicy, jak ją wybrał. W waszym wymiarze też z nią chodzi? - Steph mówi o Grecie. - wyjaśniła Nicol. Na wzmiankę o brązowowłosej, Jolie i Hermiona wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia. - U was Ferb chodzi z Gretą? - zapytała Ukrainka. - Dziwnie jakoś mi ich sobie razem wyobrazić. - A u was z kim jest? - spytała ciekawa Steph. W odpowiedzi, Martin uniosła nieśmiało rękę. Steph tylko wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Uważaj, żeby za twoimi plecami nie zarywał do innych, jak to robi z Gretą. - powiedziała. - No, ja lecę na trening. Fajnie się gadało. Powodzenia z tym całym wymiarowaniem. Gdy tylko odeszła im z pola widzenia, Jolie zatrzęsła się warga. Hermiona chciała ją jakoś pocieszyć słowami typu "nie martw się, twój Ferb taki nie jest", ale... No właśnie taki jest. Poklepała ją więc po ramieniu, podczas gdy ta przygryzła wargę, by się nie rozpłakać. - Zniweluj tą swoją wrażliwość. - stwierdziła niebieskowłosa. - Twój facet cię nie zdradzi, bo wie, że w przeciwnym wypadku nadzieję go na widły. - Dzięki. - odparła, a na jej twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. - To.. Co robimy z tymi wymiarami? - Wracam do domu, zobaczyć, czy z Bufordem wszystko w porządku. No i muszę wreszcie odnieść tę patelnię. - powiedziała Nicol. - Możemy odwiedzić Fineasza i Ferba, dowiedzieć się czy wiedzą co jest grane. Albo możemy też nadal skakać po innych wymiarach i robić numery ludziom. - Chodźmy robić numery innym ludziom! - odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie czerwonooka. - Będzie fajnie! Chodźcie! - Jestem jak najbardziej za. - stwierdziła Strong. - Ale serio muszę odnieść tę patelnię. Ooo! - powiedziała takim tonem, jakby ją nagle olśniło. - Możecie mi odpowiedzieć dlaczego ta Loren nosi przy sobie pistolet? Ten temat intrygował brunetkę już od dłuższego czasu. A właściwie od pierwszego spotkania z Latynoską. - To w sumie interesująca historia. - zaczęła Hermiona. Cała trójka ruszyła w stronę domu Nicoli, zupełnie ignorując pojawiające się wokół portale. - To było tak. - ciągnęła. - Loren poznaliśmy tak w ostatnie wakacje przed gimbazą. Jolie, ty też słuchaj, bo cię wtedy nie było. Tak, czy inaczej, Lor mieszkała sobie na swojej planecie ogarniętej wojną. Serio, nawet ich stolica była jedną wielką ruiną, a ona należała chyba do partyzantki. Albo tylko donosiła wiadomości, nie wiem. Tak, czy inaczej, z tego co mi wiadomo, odkąd brat nauczył ją strzelać, nie rozstaje się ze swoją bronią na krok. No i ma chyba jakiś uraz, czy coś. - Brała udział w wojnie? - zdumiała się Nicol. - Wychowała się na niej, ale w bitwach nie walczyła. Podobno dopiero po przeprowadzce na Ziemię poznała pojęcie pokoju. Wcześniej nikt jej jakoś o tym nie mówił, więc wszędzie widzi zagrożenie. Nie powiem, nawet mi jej trochę szkoda, jest jak moja babcia. Ona spokoju zaznała dopiero na starość. - Rozumiem. - odparła Strong i naprawdę rozumiała. - Ale ona wie, że na Ziemi nie ma już wojny? Nicol czuła się, jakby Hermiona opisywała jej ją samą. Może nie bała się fajerwerków, ale nie raz miała niekontrolowane odruchy związane z wojną. Jednak skutecznie udawało jej się to maskować. Jej przyjaciele mieli ją za względnie normalną, a przynajmniej nie zachowywali się tak, jakby na czole miała świecący neon z napisem "UWAGA, MORDERCA!". No cóż. Zagadka, która nurtowała ją tyle czasu wreszcie została rozwiązana. Strongównie w pewien sposób ulżyło. Miło było wiedzieć, że nie tylko ona zmaga się z warunkami życia w obcym miejscu, będąc całkiem sama. Ponadto rozmowa o Loren przyjemnie zabiła im czas, gdyż dziewczyny właśnie stały przed podwórkiem Van Stommów. - Tu mieszkam. - powiedziała Metyska. - Zapraszam do środka. - Dzisiejszego dnia, od samego rana udokumentowano przypadki nagłych zniknięć losowych osób. Odnotowano także pojawienia się całkiem obcych ludzi i otwierania się tajemniczych wyrw w najróżniejszych miejscach. Nie wiemy gdzie on znikają, dlatego prosimy zachować nadzwyczajną ostrożność i nie zbliżać się do takowych portali, jeśli zauważycie pojawienie się ich gdzieś w okolicy. - komentował prezenter. Buford właśnie oglądał dzisiejsze wiadomości. Kanapka, którą miał już wsadzić do buzi, stanęła w połowie drogi, a chłopak z otwartą gębą, zastanawiał się czy to co mówią ma związek ze zniknięciem jego dziewczyny. Na szczęście długo nie musiał czekać na rozwiązanie tej zagadki. Nicol właśnie weszła do kuchni, dała mu buziaka w policzek i odłożyła patelnię na kuchenkę, a piżamę rzuciła na krzesło. - Misja wykonana. - powiedziała. Zaraz za nią do pomieszczenia weszły dwie dziewczyny. - Buford przywitaj się z Jolie, - powiedziała wskazując na szatynkę. - i Hermioną. - dodała wskazując na niebieskowłosą. - Emm... Hej? - powiedział Buford. Od kiedy Nicol przyprowadza obce koleżanki do domu? - Dobryj deń Buford. - powiedziała od niechcenia Ulaniuk, siadając na krześle. - Jejku, wyglądasz zupełnie inaczej od Buforda, którego znam. Jakoś tak... normalniej. - Dzięki. Chyba. - odparł Van Stomm zastanawiając się co w ustach czerwonookiej dziewczyny oznacza słowo "normalnie". - Ciebie znam. - powiedział do Jolie. - Jesteś cheerleaderką. - Są z innego wymiaru, Buford. - powiedziała Nicol. - Jolie nie tańczy w zespole. Napijecie się czegoś? - zwróciła się do dziewczyn, wyjmując szklanki. - Nie, nie, NIE! - wykrzyknął Buford. - Ty się do kuchni nie dotykaj. - Daj spokój, ze szklankami sobie poradzę. - Tak jak miesiąc temu? - Oj to był wypadek! - Stłukłaś je wszystkie! A chciałaś wziąć tylko widelec! - No dobra, to ty zaparz nam kawę. - O Boże. - wyszeptał Buford autentycznie przerażony. - Ty chciałaś jeszcze zaparzyć kawę... Jolie roześmiała się pod nosem, obserwując wymianę zdań między parą. Hermiona natomiast westchnęła cicho, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. - Cieszę się, że nie tylko ja mam specyficzny dar do gotowania. - wtrąciła. - Ostatnio prawie nie doprowadziłam mamy do zatrucia pokarmowego, a zrobiłam tylko kanapkę. Taylerek twierdzi, że wszystkiego czego się dotknę zamieniam w pył. Ja natomiast uważam, że moje zdolności kulinarne są po prostu... no, specyficzne. - Dobry sposób myślenia. - powiedziała Nicol przysiadając się do stołu. - Też Buford powiem twojej mamie, że moje zdolności kulinarne są specyficzne! - I tak nie dopuści się do patelni. - Mieszkasz z teściową? - zapytała Ukrainka, patrząc na Nicolę ze współczuciem. - Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem. - sprostował Buford, dosiadając się do dziewczyn i podając im kawę. - Jeszcze. - odparła Nicol. - Tak, ale nie jest tak źle. Szczerze mówiąc ja też wolę kiedy ona gotuje. - Co was właściwie sprowadza do naszego wymiaru? - zapytał Van Stomm. - Zakłócenia we wszechświecie. - odparła, biorąc pierwszy łyk gorącego napoju. - W łazience Jolie pojawił się portal, więc szkoda było nie skorzystać. - Myślicie, że to może mieć coś wspólnego z prądem? - zapytała Martin. - Bo zaczęło się, gdy podłączyłam wtyczkę do gniazdka. Buford wzruszył ramionami. - Zanim przyszłyście Irving wpadł mi do salonu. - powiedział. - Mówił, że wraca z innego wymiaru i dostał się tam robiąc zdjęcia swoim telefonem. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia od czego zależy pojawianie się tych portali. Trzeba Baljeeta spytać, ja nie mam głowy do takich rzeczy. - I dobrze. - powiedziała Nicol. - Byś zgrywał mądralińskiego, a tak to ja jestem najinteligentniejsza w tym domu. - Aha, i najbardziej fajtłapowata. - Ty chyba nie wiesz co ja potrafię. - odparła Strong, a zaraz potem przypomniała sobie, że miała przestać zgrywać twardzielkę i dostosować się do nowych czasów. - Zresztą nieważne. - Wasz Irving był w naszym wymiarze? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem Hermiona. - Na to wygląda. - odpowiedział chłopak. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia czego on tam szukał. - A ja chyba już wiem. - uśmiechnęła się. - Sophie ma jednak niezłe powodzenie. - Jeżeli liczyć Irvingów jako dwie różne osoby, to już trzeci adorator. - dodała Jolie. - Nawet zazdroszczę. - Ahh! Sophie. - potwierdził Buford. - Irving chwalił się zdjęciami z nią na fejsbuku. - Co to fejsbuk? - zaciekawiła się Nicol. Słysząc to, Hermiona uniosła ze zdziwienia brwi, natomiast Jolie całkowicie skupiła się na swojej ukochanej kawie. To był szczyt jej szczęścia. - Nie masz facebooka? - zapytała. Wydawało jej się to nawet bardziej, niż dziwne. Owy portal społecznościowy towarzyszył jej odkąd tylko pamiętała. Wszyscy z niego korzystali, a ona sama była od niego lekko uzależniona. Było dla niej wręcz niemożliwym, by ktoś go nie miał. - A co to jest? - Taki portal społecznościowy. - odparł Buford. - Nuda. - Wiedziałem, że to powiesz! Dlatego ci nie zakładałem. - Coś ty! - wtrąciła Ulaniuk. - Fejs to podstawa, musisz go mieć. Jak ty w ogóle się z ludźmi komunikujesz? - Eee... Rozmawiam z nimi? - Widzisz Herma, nie każdy należy do sekty, która wypisuje do niego z samego rana, by obgadać taktykę wojenną. - powiedziała z uśmiechem Jolie. - Takie nieszczęście mamy tylko my. - Co to sekta? - spytała Nicol. A myślała, że dużo wie o tych czasach. A tu znowu tyle nowych pojęć! Na te słowa, Francuzka nie umiała już się powstrzymać. Parsknęła niekontrolowanym śmiechem, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy szczęścia. Pozostali spojrzeli na nią jak na wariatkę. - Przepraszam. - wydusiła, nie mogąc zachować powagi. - Ale... Jezu, nasza sekta... Herma, ty wyjaśnij. Widząc wybuch Jolie, niebieskowłosa mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Spojrzała na Nicolę niczym na nieporadne dziecko. Nie jej wina, w ich przypadku słowo "sekta" miało własną definicję i to niekoniecznie pozytywną. Nie żeby prawdziwa ową miała, jednak Proczadzikowcy wychodzili poza skalę. - Jak by ci to... - zaczęła. - Nasza sekta to sześcioosobowa grupa nieogarniętych życiowo ludzi, która pełni funkcję zarówno grupy wsparcia, jak i organizacji walczącej ze złem. To taka... Jolie, ogarnij się! - dodała, samej nie umiejąc się się powstrzymywać. - Spędzamy razem noc raz w miesiącu, gdzie bardziej dręczymy biednego Taylerka robiąc mu nieoczekiwany zjazd na chatę. O i spamimy internet yaoicami Ginny. - To powinno być nielegalne. - dodała Jolie. - Yaoice? - spytała Nicol. - Kochanie, nie kompromituj się proszę. - powiedział Buford zasłaniając twarz. - No co?! Ty mi nigdy nie mówiłeś o yaoicach! To co to jest? - zwróciła się ku dziewczynom. - Boję się, że zniszczymy twoją niewinność. - powiedziała Francuzka. - Ale... No... romanse. Gejowskie romanse. - Co to geje? - spytała Nicol. Buford stukał już głową w stół. Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła zęby. - Żartuję, to wiem. Hermiona i Jolie zareagowały głośnym śmiechem. - Jejku, chyba cię kocham Nicole. - stwierdziła Herma. - Nic.. Nikki... Masz ty jakąś ksywkę? Do większości ludzi zwracam się nimi, więc... - Nicol. - przerwała jej groźnie Strongówna. - Po. Prostu. Nicol. - powiedziała, a potem uśmiechnęła się jak gdyby nigdy nic i wesolutkim tonem przemówiła, rozkładając przy tym ręce: - Nie lubię przezwisk. Słysząc jej zdenerwowanie, Hermiona nieco spoważniała, marszcząc brwi. - Okay. - powiedziała powoli. - Jak wolisz. W sumie niektórych imion lepiej nie zdrabniać. Wyobraża ktoś sobie skrócenie od Ferba? - Ferbciak. - odpowiedziała szybko Jolie. - Czy ty w ogóle słuchasz, co Nazzy mówi? - Racja. Ale ja do swoich ksywek przywykłam. Nawet do Szlamy od radzieckiej carycy. - Co to szlama? - spytała Nicol. - Zresztą nieważne. Miałyśmy zaszaleć. To co robimy? - Załóżmy ci fejsa! - bardziej oświadczyła, niż zaproponowała Hermiona. - Chodź przeniesiemy się do naszego wymiaru i tam sobie konto zrobisz, żebyś mogła z nami pisać. - Skoro tak mówisz. - wzruszyła ramionami Nicol. Podłączyła radio do gniazdka i natychmiast przed nimi otworzył się portal. Buford krzyknął z wrażenia, a dziewczyny wskoczyły do środka. Jako iż pogoda była w miarę ładna, Loren nie potrafiła wysiedzieć w domu i pod pretekstem wyjścia po cukier, ruszyła na spacer. Jully na pewno nie zauważy nic dziwnego w tym, że do pobliskiego spożywczaka szła godzinę. Poza tym, lubi gorzką herbatę. Chyba. Humor w miarę jej się poprawił, jednak w dalszym ciągu miała w pamięci wydarzenia z tamtego wymiaru. Nie umiała wybaczyć sobie przegranej z pierwszą lepszą Ziemianką. No, ale cóż. Pozostaje jej mieć tylko nadzieję, że nikt się o tym nie dowie. Poza tym, miała też drugi kłopot, Buforda. Wszystko bowiem wskazywało na to, że chłopak stracił nią całkowicie zainteresowanie. Loren sama nie wiedziała, czy to przez to, że omal go nie zabiła, czy uznał ją za niewartą uwagi. Może po prostu nigdy nie miał wobec niej żadnych planów? Przemierzając ciasne uliczki pomiędzy kolorowymi kamienicami (wybierając najdłuższą drogę do sklepu, właśnie tamtędy przechodziła) usłyszała znajomy głos. Zainteresowana, cofnęła się kilka kroków, wchodząc pomiędzy dwa budynki. Ostatecznie zaprowadziło ją to do podwórka kamienicy, gdzie pierwszym, co normalnemu człowiekowi rzuciłoby się w oczy, były bawiące się dzieci. Raritówna jednak szybko dostrzegła Buforda, który w najlepsze obściskiwał się pod ścianą z jakąś obcą dziewczyną, czasem przerywając, by powiedzieć jej kilka "słodkich słówek". Owa dziewczyna była nawet podobna do Loren (oczywiście chodzi o wersję po użyciu modulatora ciał), jednak jakby ładniejsza. Była wysoką latynoską o brązowych, falowanych włosach. Jednymi z różnic między nimi był fakt, że nowa luba chłopaka była bardziej szczupła i nie wydawała się mieć tak nienaturalnie zadartego nosa, a przynajmniej z perspektywy Raritówny. Kosmitka tylko zacisnęła pięści, szybko się wycofując. Strzelanina nie miała już najmniejszego sensu. Oczywiście, mogłaby ich pozabijać, ale z drugiej strony dlaczego i to nie miałoby się skończyć źle? Albo znów by przegrała. Kto wie? Resztki jej dobrego humoru prysły błyskawicznie. Szła szybko, oddychając przy tym głośno. Starała się pocieszyć w myślach mówiąc sobie, że Buford to nie warty jej uwagi idiota, że się nie zna, ale jakoś sama nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Na dobrą sprawę, na jego miejscu samej siebie też by nie wybrała. Gdy zdążyła już wyjść bardziej na przedmieścia, doszła ją czyjaś rozmowa. I zapewne nie zwróciłaby na to uwagi, gdyby nie fakt, iż głos Amy poznałaby na końcu świata. - To było cudowne Pauliś, żałuj, że tego nie widziałaś. Latynoska zatrzymała się, spoglądając w prawo. Przy przystanku stała Rosjanka, wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką - Paulin Heller. Czarnowłosa wydawała się być bardzo zainteresowana słowami blondynki, jednak na widok Loren, obie uśmiechnęły się szeroko. Amy splątała ręce na piersi, patrząc na nią z wyższością. Rarity zmarszczyła brwi. - Czego? - warknęła. - Rozmawiamy sobie. - odparła spokojnie Milton. - Zabronisz? Loren uniosła brew, na co te zareagowały śmiechem. - Dobra, gadamy o tobie. Ale możesz się przyłączyć, o swojej spektakularnej porażce wiesz chyba najlepiej, nie? - Zawsze przegapię najlepsze, to nie fair. - dodała Paulin, udając smutek. - Ale nic, przynajmniej może posłucham sobie od naocznego świadka. - mówiąc to, spojrzała znacząco na Rarity. - Rozumiem, że nie pokazałaś jej nagrania ze swoim udziałem? - zapytała Loren. Na te słowa, Amy zrzedł uśmiech. Zaczerwieniła się nieco, jednak szybko przywołała się do porządku. - To nie ma nic do rzeczy. - wycedziła przez zęby. Słysząc to, Paulin zaśmiała się pod nosem. - Co ty zrobiłaś w tym wymiarze? - zapytała rozbawiona. Milton tylko wywróciła oczami. - Nic. - odparła szybko. - Nic, co przebiłoby tę tu. - Jeżeli rozpaczanie po ignorowaniu cię przez Steph jest niczym, to... - ZAMKNIJ RYJ! Teraz to Amy była wściekła. Jej twarz pokryła czerwień, a ona sama patrzyła na Loren z chęcią mordu. Idealnie, o to przecież chodziło. - Mam nagranie. - dodała, po czym zwróciła się do Heller. - Z resztą, sama sobie zobacz. Paulin wzięła w dłonie komórkę, jednak widząc złość przyjaciółki, uśmiechnęła się do niej. - No bez przesady, przecież mam na telefonie masę twoich zdjęć robionych ci z ukrycia. Co mi da jedno nagranie? Blondynka oparła się o ścianę przystanku, udając, że ma to wszystko gdzieś. Loren włączyła video, a głos przybitej Amy dobiegł do uszu całej trójki. Z każdą kolejną sekundą, uśmiech na twarzy Paulin poszerzał się, aż w końcu pod koniec wybuchła śmiechem. - Moja biedna Amyś. - stwierdziła w końcu, nawet nie próbując zachować powagi. - Nikt cię tam nie kochał, co? - Zamknij się. - wycedziła zębami, uciekając gdzieś wzrokiem. Paulin wciąż się śmiała. Loren natomiast nie czuła już potrzeby przebywania dłużej w ich towarzystwie. Mając już dość ludzi, ruszyła w stronę domu. Ten spacer miał wyglądać inaczej, no ale cóż. Cała trójka wyskoczyła na drugą stronę. Gdy tylko portal zamknął się za nimi, do Jolie przyszedł SMS. Dziewczyna szybko wyjęła komórkę, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - To Ferb. - powiedziała. - Nie mógł się do mnie dodzwonić i się martwi. To pewnie przez te zamieszanie z wymiarami. Hermiona uniosła brwi, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. - Serio? Ja w innym wymiarze spokojnie dodzwoniłam się do Taylerka. Mój reuming jest lepszy, niż myślałam! Francuzka roześmiała się pod nosem, chowając telefon do kieszeni. - Wy się bawcie, ja do niego pójdę. Do zobaczenia! - Pa! - rzuciła za nią Ulaniuk, po czym zwróciła się do Nicoli. - To co tam? Masz dobry smarphone? - Nie... A co to jest? - Ty mnie wkręcasz? Nie chce mi się wierzyć, że o tym nie słyszałaś. Wszyscy tego używają. Nicol wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie jestem taka jak wszyscy. Ulaniuk pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową. - Okay, to będzie ciekawe. - stwierdziła. - Chodź, trzeba ci jakiś kupić, bo jesteś 1000 lat za dinozaurami. Nicol zakrztusiła się jakby próbowała powstrzymać śmiech. Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, że jest dokładnie na odwrót. Nicol postanowiła nie wyprowadzać jej z błędu. W jej czasach już zapomniano o technologii takiej jak smartfony. Posługiwano się smartwatchami lecz nie takimi jak w naszych czasach, ale ich unowocześnioną wersją. Projektor w zegarku wyświetlał hologramową wersję ekranu, dzięki której można było się porozumiewać ze światem. Oczywiście dostępna była opcja głosowa, lecz wszyscy preferowali ekrany-hologramy dotykowe, gdyż nie lubili się dzielić tym co piszą. Wkrótce dziewczyny dotarły na miejsce. Hermiona wprowadziła Strongównę do salonu. - No, to tutaj. - oznajmiła. - Wybierz sobie jakiś, a potem założymy ci fejsa. O, ja pójdę popatrzeć na etui. Widziałam ostatnio cudowne. Zaraz wracam! Po tych słowach natychmiast pognała ku wyżej wspomnianym przedmiotom, uśmiechając się z zachwytem. Nie wiedziała, czy jedno z nich, które zdobione było niebiesko-żółtymi plamami było celowym nawiązaniem do jej kraju, czy zwykłym przypadkiem. Nie mniej, to własnie zdobyło jej serce. - Nicole, chodź! - zawołała. - Znalazłam ci idealne etui! Nicole podeszła do niej dzierżąc w dłoniach nokię 3310. - Może być taki smartfon? - zapytała. Europejka przyjrzała się komórce uważniej, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Po chwili jednak, roześmiała się głośno, czym przyciągnęła na siebie uwagę wszystkich pozostałych. Nic sobie jednak z tego nie robiła. - Toć to prehistoria. - wykrztusiła, wciąż zanosząc się śmiechem. - Nicole, serio, skądś ty się urwała? - Cztery tysiące pięćset czterdzieści jeden. - odparła. - To jakiego smartfonu mam szukać? Ulaniuk zamrugała kilka razy, patrząc na nią z uśmiechem mówiącym "ale o czym ty do mnie mówisz?". - Słucham? - No jakiego mam smartfona szukać, skoro mówisz, że ten jest zły? - powiedziała Nicol, którą zaczynał już drażnić pomysł zakupu tego czegoś. - Chodź, pokażę ci. - mówiąc to, podeszła z nią do półek, gdzie ułożone były najnowsze modele telefonów. - Patrz, to są smartphony. Wyróżniają się tym, że są dotykowe i nie mają klawiszy. "Dotykowe" oznacza, że działają poprzez dotyk. - dodała, jakby bała się, że Strong jest upośledzona i jej nie zrozumie. - Wybierz sobie jakiś. Ja ogólnie proponuję ten. - tu, wskazała na jeden z większych. - Do kieszeni włożyć ciężko, ale ma dobry aparat i wygodny w obsłudze jest ogólnie. No i WiFi dobrze łapie, a to chyba najważniejsze. - Okej. Skoro tak mówisz. - powiedziała Nicol biorąc telefon do ręki. W tym momencie, do obu dziewczyn podszedł wysoki, młody mężczyzna ubrany w garnitur. Uśmiechał się z lekkim zakłopotaniem, ręce mając schowane za plecami. - Przepraszam, czy mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytał, delikatnie zabierając komórkę z rąk klientki. - Bierzemy ten telefon. - powiedziała Strong. - I to... To co mi Herma pokazywałaś. Mężczyzna odłożył model na jego miejsce. - Chodzi jej o ukraińskie etui. - wyjaśniła Hermiona. Sprzedawca spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, jednak ze względu na swój fach, nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. - Przepraszam, o czym pani mówi? - zapytał. - No, niebiesko-żółte. - odparła z mniejszym zadowoleniem. Czyli dobór barw był jednak przypadkiem. - O, no tak. Nie skojarzyłem. Tak, czy inaczej, zapraszam. Mówiąc to, poszedł za ladę, podczas gdy dziewczyny usiadły naprzeciw niej na wysokich siedzeniach. Ulaniuk zakręciła się jednorazowo. To było silniejsze od niej. Sprzedawca podsunął papier wielkości typowej kartki z bloku w stronę Nicoli. - Proszę podpisać. O i byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby okazała pani dowód. Strong nachyliła się w stronę Hermiony. - Dowód na co? - wyszeptała do niej. Ta tylko uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo, machając lekceważąco ręką. - Jest pełnoletnia. - powiedziała do sprzedawcy spokojnym tonem. - Gwarantuję. - Przykro mi, ale nie mogę... - Oh, daj spokój Stev. Po prostu daj jej tą komórkę. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi, zakładając ręce na piersi. Mężczyzna speszył się nieco, nie wiedząc gdzie podziać oczy. - Herma, proszę cię, nie teraz... - szepnął, uciekając gdzieś wzrokiem. - Jesteś facetem mojej matki, chciałabym mieć z tego chociaż raz pożytek. A teraz dawaj ten telefon, bo powiem mamie co oglądasz, gdy myślisz, że nikt nie patrzy. Sprzedawca zaczerwienił się, wytrzeszczając szeroko oczy. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie wiedząc, że już wygrała. - Proszę poczekać. - westchnął, udając się do magazynu. Nicol wyszczerzyła zęby. To jest wzór radzenia sobie w tych czasach bez przemocy. Już zastanawiała się jak zaciągnąć sprzedawcę na zaplecze i zagrozić poucinaniem mu palców jak nie da jej tego smartfonu. - Ucz mnie mistrzu. - powiedziała do czerwonookiej. - Nic trudnego, musisz znać największą słabość psychiczną przeciwnika. - odparła z uśmiechem. - Na przykład jego słabością jest moja matka i tanie pornosy, przez które ściąga sobie wirusy. Uwierz, gdybym powiedziała o tym mamie, wywaliłaby go z domu, a wtedy nie miałby co ze sobą zrobić. Tak właśnie zdobyłam swojego smartfona. I hajs na kilka moich tatuaży. - Genialne. - skomentowała Nicol. - Znasz słabości wszystkich mieszkańców Danville? - Chciałabym. Nie znam tu nawet wszystkich, nie za bardzo lubię ludzi. Ogarniam za to słabości wszystkich moich przyjaciół i większości wrogów. To się przydaje, serio. W tym momencie, sprzedawca wrócił, kładąc od niechcenia pudełko na ladę. - Ładowarka, słuchawki, telefon... Wszystko jest w środku. - powiedział z wyraźnym smutkiem w głosie. - Możecie iść. - A co z ukraińskim etui? - Hermiona nie wydawała za wygraną. - Ono nie jest... - Jest. Ja wiem chyba najlepiej co jest ukraińskie, a co nie. Mężczyzna tylko westchnął ciężko, sięgając po jedno z nich pod ladę. - Proszę. - Djakujo. Ulaniuk podniosła się z miejsca, podając Strongównie pudełko. - Gratuluję zakupu. - powiedziała z uśmiechem. Stefa zadzwoniła do drzwi domu Flynn-Fletcherów. Otworzył jej Ferb. Chłopak nadal był w piżamce, miał podkrążone oczy i ogólnie wyglądał jak sto nieszczęść. - Em, hej, Ferb. - przywitała się Hirano. - Jest Fretka? - Wyszła gdzieś rano. - Naprawdę? Przecież byłyśmy umówione. Zielonowłosy wzruszył ramionami. - Swoją drogą oglądałeś dzisiejsze wiadomości? - zapytała. - Na świecie dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Fletcher zmarszczył brwi. - Jakie dziwne rzeczy? - Znikają ludzie, pojawiają się osoby, których nikt nie zna, na ulicach i w domach pojawiają się dziwne światła. - mówiła Stefa. Ferb wyglądał na zszokowanego. - Znaczy tak mówią, chyba, że to jakaś kiepska reklama science fiction. Ja jeszcze nic takiego nie widziałam. Chłopak zatrzasną przed nią drzwi. - Oh, okej. - powiedziała. - To ja już sobie lepiej pójdę. Fletcher natychmiast włączył telewizor. - Naukowcy wykazali, że pojawiające się portale prowadzą do obcego wymiaru. Całe szczęście można z niego wrócić z pomocą identycznych przejść. Badacze twierdzą, że coś naruszyło strukturę przestrzenną co powoduje swobodne przenikanie się światów. Wykazali też, że portale pojawiają się przy wyładowaniach elektrycznych. Czasem mogą powstać poprzez podłączanie czegoś do gniazdka, ale nie zawsze się to dzieje. Naukowcy wciąż badają od czego to zależy. - mówiła prezenterka. Fletcher spojrzał na program TV na dzisiejszy dzień. Najwidoczniej na tym kanale zrezygnowano z emitowania jakichkolwiek filmów. Cały dzień dziennikarze informowali o tym co się dzieje na świecie. Ferb przełączył na kilka innych kanałów. Wszędzie pokazywano amatorskie nagrania otwieranych się portali. Kiedy chłopak wziął do ręki telefon i uruchomił youtube'a, w najpopularniejszych pojawiały się właśnie nagrania tego typu. Cały świat oszalał. Chłopak szybkim krokiem ruszył do garażu. Fineaszowie zawzięcie nad czymś pracowali. Na środku pomieszczenia unosiła się jasna świetlista materia. - Może powinieneś wrócić do domu, Fin. - powiedział jeden do drugiego. - Na pewno martwią się twoją nieobecnością. - Wykluczone. Ja też jestem odpowiedzialny za to bagno i muszę wam pomóc to naprawić. - Nie macie pojęcia co się dzieje na świecie. - przerwał im Fletcher. - Na razie nie mamy na to czasu. - odparł jeden z jego braci. - Tak. - przytaknął drugi. - Musimy wydostać Fretkę z tego czegoś. - Nie tylko Fretka dryfuje między wymiarami. - powiedział Ferb. - One przenikają się ze sobą. Spójrzcie. - pokazał im jakiś filmik. Chłopak biegał po starym mieście, prawdopodobnie gdzieś w Europie, robiąc sobie selfie z przypadkowymi ludźmi. Nagle na środku placu otworzyła się jakaś wyrwa. Jedni ludzie zaczęli uciekać w popłochu inni wyciągnęli telefony i robili zdjęcia bądź nagrywali filmiki, podobnie jak autor tego nagrania. Portal się nie zamkną dopóki nie wyskoczyła z niego jakaś dziewczyna. Wyglądała na strasznie zdezorientowaną. - O rany. - wyszeptał jeden z rudowłosych. - Mamy poważniejszy problem niż nam się zdawało. Wszystko zdarzyło się tak nagle... Loren była już w centrum. Udało jej się już nieco ochłonąć, jednak dłonie wciąż jej się trzęsły. Gdy dom pojawił się już w jej polu widzenia, dostrzegła coś, a właściwie kogoś, kto jeszcze bardziej zniszczył jej humor. Bo kogo, jak kogo, ale twarzy tej, która ją wtedy pokonała, nie zapomni nigdy. - Serio? - westchnęła. - Jeszcze ty tutaj? Ciekawostki *Pierwotnie pierwsza scena w odcinku, w której bohaterki spotykają Stephanie miała wyglądać zgoła inaczej. Scena została usunięta i zastąpiona przez obecną. Pierwowzór możecie zobaczyć poniżej.